Foxy and Sparky
by slapcookie
Summary: From the first moment I met Sparky the fox who thought he was a duck is getting closer to my daughter Swifty! I already hate him, but why should I? I guess I'm wrong. Sparky is a good fox, wait... No! I can't be, can I? No! I Foxy the Pirate must be right! But I must prove it, This will be my new MISSION! Well I better rest until next time journal. -Foxy
1. The Arrival

Slapcookie: Hey guys this is my new fanfic so I was just making my house seem more cozy and nice until I burnt my finger and I was like 'OH SHIT!' and-

Foxy: No one cares.

Slapcookie: I care for my wittle fwinger

(?): I care too!

Slapcookie: SILENCE! You shall be introduced later!

(?): Fine…

(?2): Don't be mean to him!

Slapcookie: Watch it sister, I brought you into this fanfic and I could make you die a horrible death! Shit! We've been talking to much kay to the FANFICTION!

Foxy's POV

"Chica, Foxy!" yelled next to two large items covered with white sheets. 'Hopefully this won't be a punishment…' Foxy thought as he walked in the room with Chica by his side "Since you had well, um…. Let's just call it mating shall we," said awkwardly "You two will have your very own child for now on." "Wait then why are there two?" I asked "Why your child shouldn't be the only one, now should it?" said with a sly smile towards Foxy "I want you to meet your new daughter Swifty!" he said removing the white sheet then turned to switch a small female fox on. As soon as he did that her eye glowed a great amethyst color "Hi!" she said "Are you my parents?" she asked once she saw them "Yes!" Chica said before anyone else could reply "Now time to switch on the only fox who thinks he's a duck, Sparky! Plus he has a sassy attitude!" announced 'Wait did he just say he as in a male? Well if so I'll the first to tell him about not getting too close to my daughter!" I thought angrily considering they both were teens and he heard teens gossiping about their friends having sex, but they were about seventeen or sixteen so if they were that age he could panic " how old are they?" "Sparky is supposed to be a seventeen year old while Swifty is supposed to be sixteen, why do you ask?" Foxy walked up to new animatronic and switched him on. Sparky's eyes glowed a very dark brown that could've been mistaken to be black "Now you listen here-" Foxy began, but was interrupted by Sparky " How 'bout you listen and get out my face because you do not want to mess with a duck like me!" snapped Sparky making Foxy fall back. ' I don't like him already and he ruined his chances for me to like me, but really does think he's a duck' Foxy thought embarrassed.


	2. New Friends

Slapcookie: Hey guys sorry the last chapter was so short due to my finger! D:

Foxy: No one will ever care!

Slapcookie: Hater! Why you gotta hate Sparky and Me?!

Foxy: Sparky is soon gonna marry my daughter, and you are dumb.

Slapcookie: One, Sparky is in my fanfiction, and two I have a test for high school students on February 7th when I'm only in the 7th grade in middle school! Also, you are a paranoid daddy fox!

Foxy: One I am not paranoid, and Two why are you here if you're so-

Slapcookie: TO THE FANFICTION!

Sparky's POV

Only to protect myself I shouted at the other fox to startle him until he fell down "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" I asked worried.

"No, and I don't like you!" he growled.

'Wait, he doesn't like me? Well this sucks.' I turned to him "Well, I'm sorry. It was kind of your fault. Especially if you're the person who threatens someone when they're barely switched on!"

A female chicken came in with a male bear, a female bunny, and a younger female fox. "Hello I'm Freddy Fazbear," The brown bear said "This is Bonnie, this is Chica, the fox on the floor is Foxy, and the young vixen is Swifty, she's a new one like you!" as I was about speak I looked at the other fox and damn! She was hot! "H-Hi! My name is S-Sparky!"

"Well we now have three foxes to look over!" chuckled the brown bear.

"I only see two foxes, but no third." I said confused.

"Well, aren't you a fox?"

"I was told I was a duck…" the brown bear looked at me blankly." Chica, go get a mirror, please." He said if I did something wrong. The chicken quickly came back with a mirror, and the bear took it "Sparky, sorry to be the one to break to you, but you are a fox not a duck." He said handing me the mirror. I took it. I looked into it and saw a fox not a duck. "WHAT THE FUCK! I'VE BEEN LIED TO! I FEEL SO HURT! THE SON OF BITCHES WHO LIED TO ME WILL DIE A HORRIBLE PAINFUL DEATH!" Foxy was laughing, and I turned to him "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT YOU ASSHOLE?!" I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Freddy. "Listen here I know Foxy may be an idiot," Foxy growled "But that gives you no right to say that to Foxy, and I don't want." He tried to say quietly, but audible enough for me to hear.

Foxy's POV

I don't know if I'm crazy or did I just hear Freddy say 'discipline you like how I disciplined Foxy' to Sparky after his sudden outburst. I know I may not like Sparky, but he seems too fragile to be taught like that way especially when comes to playing 'The Game' with the security guard. He may see friends in them now, but tomorrow he'll be crying in a corner for Mike to be safe. "Have any of you seen Sparky?" Freddy asked "I can't find-"a terrified scream came from the security room. "Not bad for someone who doesn't know 'The Game'." Freddy said darkly "What is 'The Game'?" asked Swifty Freddy turned to her and smiled "'The Game' is when we put the security guard in a Freddy Fazbear suit, but we have to first catch him. Once we put him in the suit he acts dead then later leaves." I only growled in reply.

Mike's POV

"Hi!" was the only thing that made my blood run cold. I looked over the laptop to see a new animatronic "Um… Hi…" he held his hand out for me to shake and so I did, but he pulled me so I screamed as loud as I could and began laughing to see him tickling me then he stopped "Mr. Security Guard why are you here in this room?" I looked at the cameras "Well the animatronics are trying to kill me, and-" He put his hand to my mouth "Wait, kill you? I'm pretty sure this is a place for kids not a death trap." He said rolling his eyes. "Okay Mr. Know-It-All then why are there to giant metal doors, and why would I have a metal bat along with cameras to watch them, and unbreakable glass windows?" He looked displeased "I can't believe I'm working with killers, and children love them! Well they're gonna have to go past me to get to you! I Sparky will protect Mike Schmidt from Freddy and the others!" "Cool, but how did you know my name?" "Your name tag." He said pointing to my chest. "Oh… Well you should get back to where you should be, it's almost 6:00." He said goodbye and left. Well Mike had another protector which means Goldy won't work alone, and it was time to leave to go home.

_Please review for suggestions, and what you think! (It should have taken me one day to write one chapter, but I took two because I'm lazy!


End file.
